


How things turned out

by Shinenteen



Series: Dumb Stupid Idiot aka Misconceptions [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jicheol, Jicheol 11th year, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mpreg, Self-Indulgent, They're fofools, gyucheol, one night, soft jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen
Summary: How can one night change a person's entire life?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Dumb Stupid Idiot aka Misconceptions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116891
Kudos: 36





	How things turned out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. First, I don't know why I wrote this but this has been sitting on my drafts for months now and I just edited it today. Second, this is really just self indulgent. 
> 
> Like, I see a lot prenant jihoon fics but never preggy Cheol so I thought, why not? 
> 
> This is the result of being in a lockdown. 😂😂😂 anywayssss, I hope you like it.

There's a blinding streak of light coming from the outside that made Seungcheol hissed and stir in his sleep. _Weird_.

  
Since when did the light started to penetrate his room when he does not even have a window to begin with? 

He would have slept some more had not the unnoticeable pain he felt in his backside and the shiver of cold he felt in his upper body, realizing why the hell is he naked? 

  
His senses are more awake now as he started to feel his head throbbing hard, the room rearing smoke, and _what's that smell?_

  
Confused and lost, Seungcheol forced his eyes to be opened hoping for a little enlightenment there. And to his horror, he discovered his best friend lying beside him on his bed. That should be fine. But what made his eyes widen is the fact that it is equally naked, facing him in its sleep. 

  
_Why is Jihoon naked? Why AM I naked?_

  
As soon as his mind picture the horrors of the possibilities he got up, trying to sit, searching for his phone somewhere in the bed. The clock says 11 in the morning. 

  
_What the hell happened?_ He tried to remember what happened the night before. Squeezing his brain so he could fish some information- even a tiny bit of it. 

  
What he recalled was he went to his friend's house because the said friend said he wanted to have a booze and as a good friend he was, he accompanied him. They drank soju and when their thirst was still not quenched, they decided to go for beers, laughing at the crazy conversations they have. 

  
It was innocent and pure drinking. Seungcheol cannot recall what happened after that. 

  
'More.. Ah. Please move' he moaned when the hips rocking into him stopped moving, just grinding into him while showering him kisses ghosting on his neck, obviously leaving marks. 

  
_Holy shit_! Seungcheol put his hand on his mouth, gasping. 

  
Memories flashes in his brain. As if on cue, fragments after fragments of last night visited his consciousness making him close his eyes and beg for the flash to stop. 

  
'ple.. please.' More incoherent words came out from his mouth as he chases for his release. Not a moment after, he felt a slur of liquid filling his insides, making him moan and shudder. 

  
_Oh fuck! That explains the smell! God this is just a dream. It should be. Please be a dream_. 

  
He was so lost in his trance, trying to decipher everything not just figments that he didn't notice the young man beside him is staring intently at him, observing his distress. 

  
"Are we going to talk about it?" He nearly jumped when his friend suddenly spoke. 

  
"Jihoon!" 

  
He looked at him still in horror, and to himself, making sure he is not dreaming just in case. He squeezed his eyes and pull his hair in frustration. It hurts so he is sure this is not some sort of a wild dream. Plus, he feels sticky. 

Fuck. This is so not happening.

“Cheol?” 

"Look, this shouldn't have had happened. I was drunk... I didn't... I.. Jihoon- Oh, god!" Seungcheol is obviously panicking. This is a mistake. His brain flashing him flaring red warnings. 

How could they do IT? They are friends for as long as he remembers and friends don't fuck. Even when drunk. 

"Do you want to forget it?" He heard his friend silently asked. 

_No_.

"Please. I need to go home." He pulled the blanket covering his lower body and quickly searched for his clothes scattered around the room. He didn't mind that he is naked, considering what happened last night, there's no point. 

He didn't even spared Jihoon a glance and he walked out the scene not minding the soreness in his ass.   
It was a mistake. A lustful night of mistake and it shouldn’t have happened. 

  
**'Cheol, talk to me?’**

Seungcheol sighed upon reading the message.   
It was the second day after that night and Seungcheol is still avoiding Jihoon. He just couldn’t believe it really happened so it stresses him out. For sure it would leave a dent in their established friendship and he does not want that. So for two days, he thought he could at least have a break from all of those shits by avoiding his friend. 

He knew he was being unfair to the younger. It is not like it was Jihoon's fault when they were both drunk and stupid a that time. But after what happened, he doesn't really know how to face Jihoon and hear that what happened between them that night is just nothing but heat and they should forget about it. That should be the perfect resolution for the matter but he just couldn’t help being sad about it to, reminding him of his one sided feelings. 

He threw another glance at his phone. _Be an adult Seungcheol, for once._

**'Okay.Meet me at the Cafe near my place. 3 pm.'**

He hit send.

Yes, he still doesn't know how to face Jihoon and what will their discussion be but he also knows that he can't avoid the latter forever and eventually, they have to talk if they wanted to save what's left in their friendship- the only thing that he could have with the younger. 

Seungcheol closed his phone and ate his now cold lunch. Hell with this. 

He has 3 hours to prepare himself. Three hours before either the last thing he could have with Jihoon will be tarnished forever or what happened that night will be forgotten forever, either of the two not giving him any peace at all. 

As what was planned, they met at the said coffee shop near Seungcheol's flat at exactly three pm.  
Jihoon is the first one to arrive and Seungcheol could see the anxiety in his friend's face too. Obviously, he is not just the one having a hard time dealing with this. 

They're both anxious and nervous to face each other that the first 30 minutes they have spent inside the cafe is so full of tension and silence until Jihoon took a long breathe and finally decided to talk first. 

"So about that night I-" 

"Let's just forget about it." Seungcheol beat Jihoon to whatever he was about to say. He can't bear hearing those to the younger so he thought it was better for it to come from him. At least it will sting less. _At least it came from me._ He doesn’t have to hear it. 

"Let's just forget that. Please. I was drunk and you were too. We both don't intend to do it. So please. Can't we just go back to before and forget about that night?" His voice comes off almost begging. 

Theres a married pause before he heard Jihoon breathe again. 

"Okay." He heard a silent agreement from his friend and he just sighed. Finally, he can look at Jihoon.

True to their words, they went back to normal; just being friends and doing whatever friends do; meeting up thrice a week to rant about work, dining out together and texting each other _platonically_. 

Seungcheol still remembers the night they had sex every time he hangs out in Jihoon's place but he didn't voice that out, sticking out to their promise and if Jihoon still remembers it too, the younger didn't say anything as well. But they were fine and everything is normal. They’re friends and Seungcheol was glad at least he could have that. 

Eventually signs will start to make its presence known and from there, creating a huge dent in their newly revived friendship. 

It happened weeks after. Seungcheol started to feel sick- nauseous and dizzy. Maybe it was the stress from his work, sure being a researcher in the famous magazine show in the country has a fair share of pressure too. His eye bags are heavier and he just feels exhausted all the time. 

"Dude, you look really bad. You should get some rest." He remembered Jihoon said one time. 

Times like that, signs just slip and no matter how Seungcheol tries to be oblivious about the changes in his body, someone is bound to notice and apparently, it was his cousin Jisoo. 

Jisoo visits Seungcheol once a month to check on him and do what they called 'couzs bonding', which surely include Jisoo finding him a potential partner. Seungcheol barely remember it was the time in that month. 

It was one early Saturday morning and Seungcheol just woke up. He felt the churn in his stomach and as a response to that stimulus, he made a run to his toilet and threw up. Unfortunately, he was at that state when Jisoo arrived at his flat. 

At first the cousin was welcomed by the odd silence on the elder's flat contrary to what it usually is, with the owner welcoming him with open arms, saying how much he missed him. But that day, there's no welcoming squeal and hug attack, just silence, which is odd because if one there’s one word to describe his cousin, it would be the term excitement.   


Jisoo called for his cousin but no one replied. It was when he felt the nervousness in his system, searching through the kitchen and his room. He rummage every part of that small apartment hoping nothing happened to Seungcheol, only to discover him sitting down and hugging his toilet bowl while throwing up nothing but liquids. 

The newly arrived guest looked at Seungcheol and noticed the worn out look his cousin is projecting. It was as if he went under a huge stress being all tired like that. The latter gave him a weak smile despite his current state. 

"Are you okay?" 

Seungcheol wiped his mouth and stood up wobbly. He almost lost his balance but thank God Jisoo has a fast reflex to catch him back to his feet, though still guiding him to stand on his own. 

"I'm fine. Just a little sick. I'll just eat some porridge and sleep a little." 

"No cheol. You ARE sick. You need meds not porridge. I'll bring you to hospital." Seungcheol rolled his eyes fixing himself and finally standing on his own. 

"Soo, you're overreacting. I'm fine." 

"You're not and you know why I'm like this. Now, let's go." Seungcheol heaved a sigh and just let Jisoo have his way. He wouldn’t win anyway.

Jisoo is a little paranoid when someone gets sick, even the mildest injury. His brother discovered his cancer late because they looked over the signs. 

"Trust me, I'm fine Soo." 

They still went to the hospital to check up Seungcheol’s health (Jisoo's words) despite insisting that there is no need to go because he was just probably stressed and tired. To tell the least, his cousin is not having it, personally dragging him out of the house. 

The trip to the hospital was short, not even 15 minutes and they finally arrived. Jisoo dragged his whining cousin inside the hospital to have his health checked. 

The doctor asked him a lot of questions (his cousin giving him looks when he tried to tell the doctor nothing is wrong) and runs a lot of tests.

Seungcheol can do nothing but comply or Jisoo will smack his head in front of the doctor. His cousin can really be violent at times despite his gentleman-like appearance. Looks can be deceiving, they say. 

"You're perfectly fine Mr. Choi" the doctor said and Seungcheol smirked, wanting to so hard to blurt out how paranoid his cousin was, not to mention overreacting. He is itching to say ‘I told you so' until the doctor's next words caught both of them in a state of shock. 

"...and Congratulations. You're 6 weeks pregnant." 

"Pardon?" / "He is what?!" 

There are more refusal and denial that happened in the four-cornered room where they were at because no!, Seungcheol is not pregnant. He can't be pregnant! There must have been something that went wrong in the check-up.

Seungcheol went a little nuts too, questioning the credibility of the doctor, questioning how she came up with that absurd result. He perfectly knew he was acting like a jerk but he just can't accept it. _No_. 

"If you are still doubting my findings, Mr. Choi, you can ask for a second opinion or you can take a pregnancy test." The doctor seemed to be annoyed at him too, Jisoo just told her sorry on his behalf. 

They returned to his apartment as Jisoo tries to convince Seungcheol to try what the doctor advised. Jisoo bought him a pregnancy testing tool and he is determined to prove him that he is not pregnant. He can't be. He should not be. 

"There's no way that I'm pregnant, Soo. I'm telling you. That doctor made a mistake." Seungcheol sternly said before making a detour to his toilet.   
He is sweating a lot, clutching the pregnancy kit in his hands and praying. Heaving a huge sigh, he took a piss to finally take the test. When he is done, he closed his eyes tight and called all the saints he knew.

It is not like Seungcheol despises the thoughts of having a child of his own. He loves children and finds peace whenever he sees them happy. It's just that, now’s not the right time for it when his life still has a lot of complications. He doesn’t have stable job, he is young, and Jihoon- God! 

Seungcheol open his eyes nervously to finally see the results. He tried peeking with one eye and then opening both of them to see clearly. When he does, a hand automatically flew to cover his gasp.

 _Fuck_! There are two bright red lines gaping at him mockingly. 

"No. Shit. No. This can’t be!” And before he knew it, he is sobbing hard on his bathroom floor, the pregnancy test is sitting in front of him.

Seungcheol tried hard not to cry but he just cant, the volume of his sobs getting higher. Lots of thoughts flooding his mind. 

Jisoo's panicked knock was left unnoticed as Seungcheol train of worries made his cries even louder. 

"Cheol, if you don't open the door in three counts, I'll come in." The cousin begun his counting, obviously concern. But Seungcheol remains on the floor. 

The door flew open and Jisoo was taken aback at the sight of his cousin who looks like a complete mess and devastation as if nothing ever goes right anymore. He crunches down and reached for Seungcheol to comfort him, if not, to at least say that he is there for him. 

"Jisoo, its positive" Seungcheol said in between his cries along with a series of it can't and shouldn't bes. Jisoo doesn't need to see the pregnancy test to know it's positive. His cousin's cry is enough for him to know that. 

"Shhh, I'm here." The cousin comforted the older. 

It took an hour and a half to finally make Seungcheol stop his sobs and for Jisoo to guide him outside the bathroom to the living room where he offered his suffering cousin a glass of water. Seungcheol is quiet but at least he's a little calm now. 

"Who?" Jisoo begun. This is also a news to him despite being less dramatic about the whole thing.

He knew his cousin didn't have anyone he's seeing or even screwing. So what’s with the sudden news? 

"Jihoon." Seungcheol looked up to him biting his lips to prevent himself from crying yet again. Just thinking about this makes him really stressed out. 

"Jihoon? Your friend? The small one?" Jisoo clarified. He had met the said guy just twice. First when he they were introduced and second when he visited Seungcheol and Jihoon happened to be at home with his cousin. He observed they were pretty close but Seungcheol made it clear that the guy is just a friend. 

"It.. it was a mistake. We were drunk and... I don't know what happened Soo. When I woke up the next morning, Jisoo I was naked and so was he. Jisoo I'm screwed. There's no way I'm pregnant. This shouldn't have happened. I don’t even know how to raise a baby! Im not ready. And mom? What will they say? I’m not even 25 yet! I still have lots of things I wanted to do. I’m too young to have a child! What should I do now? Fuck!" Seungcheol cried once again but this time, he let out his thoughts. Jisoo could just hug him in the couch. 

"Tell the guy." 

"Jihoon? No. No. Jisoo you don't understand. Jihoon. He... He doesn't feel that way. I'm just his friend and he is trying to court someone. I can't. I can't tell him. I'm screwed. What am I gonna do, Jisoo? I don't fucking know what to do anymore." It’s obvious that the older is panicking and the cousin could not really think of anything right now. He just wanted Seungcheol to be calm first so they can think this through. 

"Shh. It's okay. We'll figure things out. For now just rest. Okay? You need it." 

  
The next morning, Seungcheol seemed to be handling the matter better or if not, at least he is not denying the fact that he is pregnant anymore. And that should be a good start. 

Somehow, Jisoo convinced Cheol to go to the hospital again to check his pregnancy status. His cousin is still in dazed when the doctor from yesterday greeted them good morning. Seungcheol cannot lift his head up from embarrassment regarding what he said and how he acted the day before. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Seungcheol begun still not picking his head up. Jisoo is silent on his side.   
"It's okay. You're just probably too shocked. Anyway, let's begin?" He just nods to what the professional said. 

The doctor applied a gel to his tummy and made him watch the monitor, the former explaining to him the black and white he sees. 

"You see, Mr. Choi, your pregnancy is quiet risky as men like you always have complications tendencies. I suggest a close monitoring of you when you reached your first trimester which means in the next months." 

There are lots of things the doctor explained to him but the only thing in Seungcheol's mind is how the hell would he raise a kid? Is his knowledge enough? He has a lot of worries, but more importantly, the thought of Jihoon. What if Jihoon does not want it?

The ride back to his apartment was quiet which Seungcheol really appreciated. The new information is still a news to him and thinking about it, God, his head hurts. 

"You know what Cheol? I still think you should tell this Jihoon guy about the child." Seungcheol looked up from playing with his dinner when his cousin suddenly spoke. 

"Jisoo, I told you, I can't." He replied in a small voice. 

"Don't you want your child to have a family?"   
Of course he does. Who doesn't want a family? But he wished it was easy, that he can really have balls to tell his friend and Jihoon will gladly welcome him with arms wide open but it doesn't work like that. The more he thinks about his situation, the more worries come to him. 

"Come on! It's his child too. He has rights to know. And if he didn't accept the fact that he got you pregnant, then be it. At least you did your part as a parent. If anything goes wrong, you know I'm here. It's not just about you now, Cheol, everything you do will affect the child so please think about it. You have me and your family whatever happens.” Jisoo hugged his cousin, wishing to at least give him comfort. He meant every words he said. He just wishes the best for the older and his baby.

"Thank, shua." 

It took Seungcheol a whole day to make up his mind. As soon as he decided, he texted his friend, heaving a deep sigh with every letter encoded on his phone. 

' **Hi Ji. Can I come over to you place later? I have something to tell you.** ' 

Not a minute passed, he received a reply from the younger. 

' **Great! Me too. I'll tell you later. See you!'**   
He just hopes it’s really the right thing to do. 

When Seungcheol arrived at Jihoon's doorstep, his mind is a mess. He is thinking of reconsidering his decision and to just back out, went home and never leave his bed. Maybe this is not really the right thing to do but then, he thought of the thing inside his tummy and thought that maybe, just maybe it is worth the damn try. 

He jumped when the door suddenly flew open and he hasn't even rang the doorbell yet. He thought he should stop consuming coffee. It makes him a nervous wreck. 

"Why are you just standing there? It's cold." Jihoon beckoned him to come inside his flat and then again, Seungcheol considered running away. But before he could do that, Jihoon started to talk. 

"I was planning to crash on your place tonight but you messaged me first. You said you wanted to tell me something?" The hand in his waist is enough to make Seungcheol distracted but the idea of telling Jihoon his messed up situation is making him terrified. 

"Uhm, can we, uhm, seat first?" 

"Of course. So what is it? Is it something important?" He just nods and just like that, Jihoon’s attention is on him. 

"Uhm, Im Im pr--why don't you go first? You said you’re gonna tell me something too. Mine can wait."   
This is so hard! He cant really bring himself to mention the P word. Just give him a little time to calm down and maybe he can finally just say it and get over it. 

"You sure?” Jihoon asked a little worried seeing his distress. The older of them just nodded and flashes a reassuring yet strained smile. 

“Okay. So, remember that 'someone' I talked to you about? Hmm, the one I really liked? My first love?" Jihoon's voice sounds hopeful and full of glee. His eyes are also beaming, which only happens if he is really happy. Read: when talking about this someone. 

"hmm?" 

"Cheol, I am planning to confess!" Seungcheol blinked. It took him another moment to get a hold of the semantics of Jihoons news. 

"W-wow! Gre-great!" If there is this little sad emotion in his voice, he made sure not to make it so obvious. 

"And I will be needing your help preparing for a dinner date. You'll help me, right?" The younger looked happy and excited, contrary to the older of them who just felt his heart constricted of the thought of Jihoon finally being happy with that someone. 

"Yeah. O-Of course." 

"You're really the best. So what is it you're gonna tell me about?" Jihoon sccoted closer to him on the couch. 

“Uh, it's nothing. Just, I just missed you and I just want to hang out? And oh! I was juat gonna ask if I could barrow your dvd? Yes, that!” 

“of course you can. You sure that’s the only thing?” the younger is giving him face of doubt now. It’s obvious that’s not the real tea in there. 

“Yesss. Sooo enough about me. Tell me your plans. When are you gonna say it” Jihoon seemed to buy that as he started to tell him about what he has in mind animatedly. He seemed pretty excited about his plans. Seungcheol of course listen to him but his mind is going elsewhere. 

He caressed his tummy and smiled bitterly for him and his child. _I am so sorry baby, but I dont have the heart to make that happy smile on his face disappear._

  
“Are you really sure you wanted this?”

It has been the 13th times Jisoo had asked Seungcheol that question today in which he just answered with a smile. 

Truth is, Seungcheol is not sure anymore. But he knows what he is about to do is for the better. For the three of them. 

“Cheol, you know you don’t have to do this. You still have time before Mingyu arrives.” Jisoo look up from where he is sitting on his cousin’s bed, just watching the latter make sure everything he needed is packed. 

“Soo, Im fine. I got to do this. We’ll be okay.” Jisoo just nods in defeat. 

As promised, Seungcheol helped Jihoon plan out his awaited confession. From the date, to the venue, all of it has been planned. Its just up to Jihoon how he will make that someone say yes to him. He hopes all of it will go according to plan. Including his departure from the youngers life that is about to happen in minutes from now, the same day of Jihoons confession. 

In fact, he has already received Jihoons text asking him where he is but he is not going to answer that. He is planning to leave his old phone to his apartment to make sure he wont be tracked in any case Jihoon tries to find him in which he doubt the younger would do once his confession is through. Jihoon deserves that happiness and Seungcheol would not ruin that just because the younger got him pregnant. 

He has decided to stay away from Jihoon and to keep his baby inside him. He loves Jihoon and the last thing he ever wanted is to be parted from the younger but it is also the same reason why he has to do it; because he loves Jihoon. He doesn’t want to tie the younger with the obligation that he has to take care of Seungcheol, not when the older of them knew how opposite their feelings are. Seungcheol wishing for a happy ending with Jihoon and the latter wishing for it but with someone else’s too. And that’s fine. He have already accepted that though it was not easy.   
Its hard. He doesn’t even know if he will be able to take care of himself, let alone his baby. But its the reality before him now. From now on, he only has himself and his child and he swear he will do everything to cater for his child’s needs alone.   
The silence he and his cousin shared in his little apartment was interrupted by a beep outside. Perfectly knowing, it was his ticket to another life, Jisoo helped him with his luggage following him outside to meet Mingyu. 

“Are you ready?” the question has a lot more meaning than it should be and Seungcheol can only just let out a sigh followed by a hopeful smile. 

“If anything happens, just call me. I’ll handle auntie. She’ll understand.” Jisoo gave him a hug in which he happily returned. 

“Thank you, Shua. A lot.” 

“Are you sure youre fine with this?”

Seungcheol nods eagerly trying so hard to show that yes, he is indeed fine with whatever is happening at his life right now. 

“I can reject the offer anytime, hyung.” Mingyu insisted, stuffing Seungcheols clothes inside the cabinet of their new shared apartment. 

“Don’t you ever! We’ve talked about this back when we were still in Jeju. Its for your promotion and you’re not going to ruin that.” He gave the younger a positive smile from where he was unpacking his belongings on the bed. 

Mingyu has done a lot for them; for him and his unborn baby even when the younger owes him nothing. It was as if the former made them his obligation and Seungcheol was thankful for that. 

For the past months that they have known each other, Mingyu was nothing but kind and patient to him, even despite his crazy cravings and annoying mood swings.

He likes to think that God gave him an angel in a form of Mingyu because if not for the younger, he doesn’t even have a clue where he would be at this moment, let alone if he still have a growing baby inside of him.

The younger gave him a lot of things he can afford, a house, a friend, and most especially, care. And Seungcheol doesn’t want to hinder him to achieve his dreams just because of his shitty situation. Mingyu deserves that promotion. 

“Just tell me if you wanted to go back and I’ll tell my boss right away. I dont want you sad. You know that, Seungcheol.” Mingyu sincerely told him boring him one intense look, letting him know he is serious. It made his heart flutter thinking that someone makes him a top priority. 

“I’m not, promise.” The younger let him be, trying to fix his things as well. 

Months ago, he was a mess. Everything was. He did not know what to do when he found out that he was pregnant with his best friend’s baby. Their situation is messy enough to make him leave his life in Seoul behind and start a new one, with the help of Mingyu of course, in Jeju. 

Everything is on their place now. He is fine. They are fine. 

Nothings going to happen, _right?_

Six months have passed and his tummy has become more bloated now. Though it is not that obvious that he is pregnant compared to others who are in one look. But if one will stare at his tummy for a minute or two, it would give away that he is. 

Is he really ready to go back? 

He likes to think he is.

Six months of hiding is enough. And it is not like Jihoon is searching for him either. The latter did not even know about whatever happened to them in that one drunken night had resulted to something; a blessing in disguise as Seungcheol likes to call it. 

Now that he thinks of him, he wonders what Jihoon is up to now. He is sure he is happy with that someone. And if there is still a painful tug inside his heart, Seungcheol let it pass.

Seungcheol still remembers the day he left. The exact same date of Jihoon’s confession. Though he had promised his friend that he will be there, supporting him in his supposed to be big day, the thought of Jihoon being happy with someone that is not him kills him. Good thing his cousin is there to catch him. 

Jisoo witnessed how painful Seungcheol’s sobs were back then when he came home from Jihoon’s apartment. From then he knew that his cousin's plan of telling his friend his situation did not turn out good.

Seungcheol was obviously hurting when he told Jisoo that Jihoon is finally going to confess to his someone and how Seungcheol doesn’t want to tell him anymore, afraid that Jihoon might be angry at him and worst with his baby. He does not want to cage Jihoon into any obligation. He wanted him happy. And if it equates to Seungcheol’s happiness as well, he doesn’t mind. 

It took him hours to finally calm down and told his cousin his plan. He wanted out but he doesn’t know how. That’s when Jisoo mentioned his boyfriend, Jeonghan’s friend, who happens to come to Jeju for some project. That’s where he met Mingyu. 

Mingyu is an Engineer who works at one of the top firm in Seoul. And when he heard about Seungcheol’s situation from Jeonghan, he did not hesitate to ask him to tag along in his Jeju trip, assuring Jisoo he will take care of him. 

But before anything, Seuncgheol made sure for everything to be perfect for Jihoon’s confession first. He want it to be. At least before he disappear. It would be the last gift for Jihoon anyway, the father of his child. Too bad his child wont be able to meet his father anymore. 

He helped Jihoon in everything. From planning the place for the perfect dinner to the menu and songs that would be played on the piano. They wanted the confession to be romantic. He promised Jihoon he would be there in the day of his confession but Mingyus departure was scheduled to be on the exact same day. Seungcheol had decided. Thus, leaving Jihoon knowing his confession will turn out perfectly fine- even without Seungcheol on the watch.

Like what was planned, Mingyu brought him to Jeju and he tried to carry on with his life. 

The first few weeks was hard of course, considering Seungcheol’s complicated pregnancy. But Mingyu was there to help him. And he is glad. Thankful.   
But after six months of living quietly in the small town somewhere in Jeju, Mingyu’s boss called, offering him a big project in Seoul and a big promotion waiting for him. That means going back to the city and facing his old life back. He was worried but he wont let Mingyu see that. He has already gave him and Jisoo so much burden. Because of his pregnancy, he stopped working so the two give him a portion of their salary which makes Seungcheol sad because they didn't have to. He already see the younger stressing about their finances one time and that made him ten times worse. If only he could do anything. But then there's an opportunity waiting for the younger and he can't stress how happy he was for him. And just like he said, Mingyu deserves that promotion and Seungcheol was not going to stop that from happening. Good thing is that, Mingyu lives in another end of Seoul. Too far from where Seungcheol lived. At least there is just a faint chance of Jihoon seeing him in that kind of situation, or is it? 

It was that one time when Seungcheol was bored and Mingyu was away to work. The younger did not like it when Seungcheol wonders outside alone without anyone accompanying him. But Seungcheol being the stubborn one, can’t really help but go out. The weather is too good to just stay at home. 

He went to the park just blocks away from the apartment he and Mingyu rents to watch the children play and all. When he got bored by just sitting on the swing, he decided to went to the grocery store to buy some choco pie. Mingyu hid some of his stocks for he eats a lot of it and the younger said it was not good for him. But Seungcheol’s crazy cravings cannot be convince otherwise. 

When his boredom was still not yet satisfied, he decided to go to Myeongdong, few stations from where he and Mingyu currently live. Usually, he let Mingyu or Jisoo know whenever he wants to take a walk outside the vicinity. But Seungcheol wanted to enjoy his day alone today for some reason he can’t explain. Plus, he earned a little money from tutoring their current neighbor's child. So he’s not feeling guilty to spend a little money. He just really wanted to relax a bit. 

Once he arrived in Myeongdong, he was greeted by the busy people walking in and about. He decided to just stroll around and enjoy himself, buying food whenever he feels to. 

When he was tired enough to decide to leave the place, he found himself walking to the train station to just go home when the unexpected thing happened.   
From where he was standing, he saw a man wearing a black hoodie walking into his direction. At first he doubt the man had saw him but when he lifted his head, he swear their eyes met and Seungcheol did not know what to do. 

He saw how Jihoon’s eyes went wide seeing him, and from there, Seungcheol let his instinct take over. He turned his back and started to run. He even heard Jihoon calling him but he paid no mind to it. He just keeps on running with extra carefulness, he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to his baby. 

When he looked back, he saw Jihoon trying to catch up to him, luckily, the train finally arrived and he was fast to get in. The door closes as Jihoon was trying to catch up to him. 

Seungcheol let out a huge sigh of relief when the train boarded. He was fortunate enough today.   
When he arrived home, Mingyu was already there waiting for him, worriedly. He relied to him inside the train that he was fine but the younger was still worried. Seungcheol cannot blame him though. And if anything, he made sure not to mention whatever happened that day to either Mingyu or Jisoo. 

  
He was lucky that when he first encountered his child’s father, luck was on his side. However, that luck did not stay with him for that long to protect him for the second time. 

He was out with Mingyu to the mall not too far away from their place when it happened. 

They decided to have a walk around to exercise Seungcheol. The doctor said it was a good exercise for any pregnant individual to have a walk around. Plus, it was a Mingyu’s day off so they have to maximize their time together.

It was not even an hour to the mall when it happened. Seungcheol told Mingyu that he was just going to the nearby restroom to pee but when Seungcheol was about to go back to where Mingyu was waiting for him, he saw him. 

Seungcheol tried to fasten his pace walking back to Mingyu, there was still a chance since he knew Jihoon did not see him for he was busy talking to someone over the phone. 

When he reached Mingyu, his face was a little pale from where he was shocked at the encounter. He told the younger that he wanted to go home when a voice suddenly was heard calling him. 

Seungcheol stiffen from where he was facing Mingyu. He mouthed Jihoon to Mingyu and the younger seemed to understand immediately. 

“Seungcheol. I know it was you.” Seungcheol was now shaking, not knowing what to do. Luckily, Mingyu held his hand to calm him down. 

“I’m sorry we need to go now" He heard Mingyu say to Jihoon, one hand on his back to guide him.   
“Seungcheol, lets talk.”   
“We really need to go now. Next time?” He tried his best to show a smile.   
“Cheol.”   
“Jihoon, please.” Seungcheol pleaded. His head is spinning now. Mingyu tried to lead him to walk but Jihoon get a hold of his left wrist.   
“Ji, let go.”   
“Why did you suddenly leave? Where have you been?” Jihoon is still holding his wrist and Seungcheol was trying to break free from his grip.   
“Jihoon"  
“Dude, he told you to leave him alone.” He heard Mingyu interjected.   
“Cheol, I just want to talk.”   
“He doesn’t want to talk to you. Isn’t it obvious?” Mingyu tried to keep Seungcheol to the side where he cant be reached, trying to crowd Jihoon’s small frame to intimidate him.   
“I just need to ask him some questions. Who are you anyway? This is not your business. Cheol. “ Jihoon tried push Mingyu so he can get closr to Seungcheol. The latter panicked when he felt Jihoon’s close proximity.  
“He told you he does not want to talk!” Mingyu tried to push him back. 

It happened too fast and Seungcheol is becoming dizzy from what is happening. 

He saw Jihoon pushed back, a little agitated this time. He sensed where this will lead to. But before he could get in the middle of them to prevent them from punching each other, Jihoon has already threw Mingyu a punch to his jaw. Mingyu not letting Jihoon to have his way, threw back a few punch until they are both punching each other.   
Seungcheol tried to get in the way but the two has already lost it. Seungcheol screamed for them the word enough a couple of times, trying to get in the middle of them but to no avail. He was just being tossed. After some time, he felt that his sweatpants was wet, and his eyes grew wide when he noticed a shade of red in his sweatpants.

He looked down, trying to see what the hell was that even though he already has an idea what it might be. 

“Gyu" he tried to call but no sound came out. He touched the spot and he was surprised to see more blood. 

“G-gyu. Gyu! Gyu!” Seungcheol screamed in panic, with all the strength he has left. Mingyu seemed to find his calm again and finally looked at Seungcheol, hearing him scream. 

“Cheol!”

Thats what the last thing Seungcheol heard before he found himself passing out.   
\-------------------------------------

Jihoon was dead tired. He just finished his meeting to a client and now all he wanted to do was go home. But he felt hungry and decided to just hit off the nearest mall and just eat there. 

He was about to go to the nearest restaurant when his phone rang, the name of his friend Junhui registering in the caller ID. He answered the phone and tried to navigate his way inside the mall when he caught a familiar back, not wanting to miss it, he followed the man just to confirm his guess. 

He is not sure. He feels like he is dreaming, crossing his fingers and wishing he is not wrong this time. It is not the first time he saw someone who looks like Seungcheol and assumed it was indeed him. But this time, he can't really help it. Or maybe not just this time but in every other times that he saw someone who resembles so much to the older; he can't help but wish it is him every time. 

“Seungcheol! Choi Seungcheol” Jihoon called in a doubtful voice. ' _please_ '. 

He saw how the said guy stopped moving. And god knows how his heart stopped from beating too. Relief and hope bubbling in his chest. 

“I know it was you.” He approached them and if his voice shook a little, he paid no mind to it. Seungcheol is in front of him and he will not let this moment pass. 

Jihoon's gaze went down to Seungcheol's shoulder down to his hand which is being squeezed by someone taller than both of them. 

“I’m sorry we need to go now.” He heard the guy tell. Who the hell is this guy? 

“Seungcheol, lets talk. “ 

“We really need to go now. Next time?” He finally heard his voice again even when the words he is uttering is not registering to the younger. Seungcheol tried to walk away with the tall guy holding him and Jihoon did not want to be left behind again so he snatched the older's wrist to prevent him from leaving. 

Why did you suddenly leave? why did you abandoned me? Why are you with him? He wanted to ask a lot of things but he prevented himself from doing so because it doesn't matter anymore. Seungcheol is here now. That's all that matters. 

“Dude, he told you to leave him alone.” his train of happy and hopeful thoughts was suddenly interrupted by someone who's presence really annoys him. 

“I just want to talk.” he calmly said not wanting to talk to this walking tower. 

“He doesn’t want to talk to you. Isn’t it obvious?” the guy rebutted trying to intimidate him in which did not caused him even a little bit of intimidation.

“I just need to ask him some questions. Who are you anyway? This is not your business. Cheol.” The guy is towering him now and Jihoon is not the one to back out so he pushed the guy away from himself. Who does this guy thinks he is? 

“He told you he does not want to talk!” The guy pushed him back and Jihoon is really annoyed right now. He was the one who threw a punch first and things escalated quickly. The guy punched back and now they're causing a scene; brawling inside that mall and trying to decapitate each other. 

They are lost in their own chaos when Seungcheol let out a terrified scream. 

“Gyu! Gyu!” Seungcheol’s scream distracted them from their brawl and the guy stopped his fist midway to check the cause of the scream. 

Jihoon's world seems to change. Everything suddenly moves slower. It was as if being stuck in a drama because it's way too dramatic. The way the tall guy rushed into Seungcheol as the latter's right hand has a lot of blood to it. And all Jihoon did was stand there watching all of those scenes unfold before his eyes. 

Everything happened too fast even his world is spinning slower than the usual. Before he knew it, he found himself inside a s hospital watching the tall guy carry Seungcheol in a rush going to the emergency room. 

_What just happened?_

He was so lost in deciphering what's happening to his surrounding when he was shoved in the nearest wall, a pair of fist gripping him by the collar. 

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I swear if anything happened to Seungcheol and the child, I won't fucking let you live." It was right after Seungcheol disappeared into the emergency room that Mingyu lost his rage seeing Jihoon. 

"C-child? What do you mean?” Jihoon is really lost. What is this guy saying? 

“He is pregnant, you dimwit!” 

"He... He's pregnant?" 

"Isn't it obvious? You fucking arse! You could have killed your own child. You fucktard!" The guy tightened the hold on his collar, trying to lift him off the ground. 

"What do you mean own child?" The tall guy seemed to be awaken by Jihoon's question. His eyes becoming wide open and his grip softening. 

"Seungcheol is pregnant with my child?" Jihoon clarified when this tall man did nothing but to stare blankly, no longer holding him a threat. 

“He is pregnant?” he asked again, watching the other guy leaned on the wall beside him, seemingly drained. 

Flashes of things that happened months ago revisited him. The way Seungcheol looks so tired in a span of days. How he always throw up and the weird cravings back then that he chose to ignore. How come he did not notice? 

He got Seungcheol pregnant and he didn't know how he can grasp that. Another thing is that, they are currently at the hospital because he may or may not put his own blood and flesh into harm. All because of his stubbornness. 

The question was left unanswered as the guy settled on the bench outside the ER. After he realized he just told Jihoon a big thing, he just sat there with his worries. Seungcheol would kill him. However, Jihoon is still in daze with the revelation lingering on his mind. 

What if something bad happened to his child? And worse to Seungcheol? What if they are in danger?   
Their growing anxieties were suddenly halted. Thirty long minutes that felt like a century before the held their breaths watching the doctor cone out from the ER. It was so suddenly that they found themselves standing up and crowding the woman in a white lab gown. 

"How is he?/Is he okay?" Both of them asked at the same time making the doctor looked at them. 

"Who's the husband?" 

"Me! I'm the husband." Jihoon's ears perked up from the question that's why he was so quick to let out an appeal. The other guy on the other hand, is just waiting for the doctor to tell Seungcheol's condition.

"He's fine. Good thing that you took him here immediately or you could have lose the child. But don't worry they're both fine now. He'll be transferred to a regular room any minute now. Excuse me." The doctor politely said, making both of then sigh in relief. 

"Thank you." Jihoon replied to no one in particular in a small voice. 

"Be thankful that Seungcheol and the child are both fine or else, he would not forgive you. "   
And I will not forgive myself too. His mind is in haze, uttering those quiet thoughts. 

Jihoon did not know what to do but to stare at the man lying peacefully on the bed. The tall man is inside the room too and he had no idea what the hell is he doing. His focus is on Seungcheol. Always Seungcheol. 

Why didn't he noticed earlier? Was is because Seungcheol is wearing a big shirt? But why did Seungcheol leave knowing his condition? Did he hate me that much? Is it why the older left?   
The hand he has been holding suddenly moved, catching his attention. 

Seungcheol's eyes went wide seeing Jihoon. He observed his surroundings and all he could see is white. Finally remembering what happened earlier at the mall, he sat up so suddenly, fear visible in his eyes. He broke Jihoon's grip to his hand. 

"Where's Mingyu? Gyu!!"   
The older seemed to be in panic. Jihoon felt another presence come close to where he was sitting beside Seungcheol's bed.   
"Cheol? I'm here. Are you feeling well?" This Mingyu guy caressed the oldse's hair, looking all serious and concerned. 

"My baby. How's my baby? He’s kay right?" The last question came up all choked up because Seungcheol's threatening tears started pooling his eyes. 

The two guy could only look at him in pity. 

"Gyu!! My baby. What happened to my baby? Please tell me." That's where numerous sobs are heard coming from the older. Jihoon wanted to halt him into a hug and tell him everything is fine. That he has nothing to worry because he will protect them, that he's here now; for him and their baby. But the tall guy beats him to all of it. He could just watch Mingyu hug Seungcheol as the latter cried out. 

"He's fine. He’s still healthy. Don't worry now. Everything's is fine. Thank God. " He watched as Mingyu place a kiss on Seungcheol's temple, hugging him and lulling him into peace. 

Jihoon felt left out watching those scenes. And as if on cue, Mingyu looked at him and he just looked away, because he doesn't know what to do. He feels like he shouldn't be here because he might be interrupting something precious shared between the two guys. He just played with his own fingers.

"Cheol, Jihoon's is here too. Talk to him?"   
"Gyu." Seungcheol's voice came off as protest.   
"

It's okay, sweetie. He also has the right to know. "   
When Seungcheol did not speak, Mingyu snatched it as an opportunity to push his agenda: making the both of them talk.   
"I'll just wait outside." He placed another kiss on the older's temple before walking to disappear to the door.   
There was silence filling the room for the good three minutes. Jihoon is holding his breath before taking chance to break those annoying quiet. 

“You already know.”

"Why didn't you tell me?” 

Seungcheol just look at him and Jihoon cannot help but hold his hands once again. 

"Let me take care of you. Live with me." The younger’s eyes are full of hope and Seungcheol could just wish he can tell what’s on Jihoon’s mind.

“You don't have to do that.” 

“I want to. Let me. You've already suffered for six months. Let me just take care of you. Besides, it's my child too. Please. I'll take care of you. The doctor told me that your pregnancy is complicated.” 

“Mingyu is taking care of me.”

“And I want to, too. Please let me.” Jihoon swear he is close to crying now. With his voice, it should give away that much. 

Seungcheol watch Jihoon for the moment. What now? He finally knew. 

Part of his brain is telling him that this must have happened for a reason but the other part is telling him that being with Jihoon would make everything pointless. Yes he knew, finally. But that wouldn’t change Jihoon’s feelings. At the end of the day, the child is just a result of one heated night. But then he thought of Mingyu. How he already gave the younger enough burden to deal with him and his child. The times the younger says he is fine when in reality, he was thinking about the little money he had and how would he split that up for his younger siblings in their hometown, for himself, and of course, for Seungcheol. 

He wanted to give him a time off. Mingyu deserves a break from him too. He made him suffer enough even without his intention to do so. 

"Okay"   
"O-okay? As in? What okay?" 

"I'll live with you. But! There's something I want."   
Jihoon looked at him as if hes is ready to give him everything he wishes. 

"Mingyu will visit me every other day"   
"That's totally fine with me---" 

"And!" 

"And when the baby is born, I'll take her with me"   
Jihoon's tongue was suddenly numb, he wanted to say something..... Something he is not sure how to word but he just stood there, eyes looking a little betrayed. So afraid to not approve the older's request or he will lose the right to be with his friend and their child. 

"Okay" he just silently agreed. Not even sure if Seungcheol heard him or not. Even just a little taste of Seungcheol and the child, he can take it. For his family.

  
Seungcheol stayed at the hospital for three more days before his doctor decided that he can finally go home. Which is quite a panic for his part because they came into agreement that he will be living with Jihoon. 

The journey to Jihoon's little apartment is not so eventful when Seungcheol was asleep the whole time they're riding Jihoon's car. Mingyu, he recalls the tall guy's name went home to his apartment alone but he will go to Jihoon's unit tomorrow to bring Seungcheol's things. For now, the older needs to rest. 

When they reached the pad, it was awkward because it has a lot good memories created.   
Seungcheol once belonged here. He was once part of this little apartment. This house holds a lot of things shared between him and Jihoon, starting to when they were starting their jobs up to when they fucked up everything, literally. 

"Uh, your room will be on the guest room but it's not still clean, I'll clean it tomorrow. You can sleep in my room for now." Jihoon told Seungcheol when the older flop himself on the sofa, the concern face of the younger was ignored by the elder's comfortable sigh.   
"Where are you sleeping?"   
"I'll sleep here on the couch."   
Seungcheol looked at Jihoon who is standing right across to where he was seated on the couch, heaving a tired sigh.   
"Jihoon, you know you don't have to do these things. I'm not obligating you." 

He doesn't want to make Jihoon feel obligated, or guilty. He has long accepted the fact that they will never be a father, father and a baby. Jihoon has someone he loves, and Seungcheol doesn't want to cage him into obligation.

"I know. But I want to. I want to spoil you and my child. At least while you're here. Just give me this Cheol. "   
Seungcheol was quiet for a second there, weighing the waters. He has a lot in mind. Like how are they going to do this thing? He has already planned his future without the younger. It's sad and it hurt him a lot but what can he do? Jihoon wasted a future with someone else's too. He is certain about that 

His train of worries was cut off when he felt a hand in his knees. Looking up, he saw Jihoon scrounged down on the floor, looking at him with a determination as if he is ready to beg.   
"Please" Seungcheol can only sigh.   
"Okay." 

The first night of Seungcheol's stay at Jihoon's pad, he can barely sleep. He was still feeling how surreal seeing Jihoon again. His heart can't stop beating with the fact that the younger is just steps away from him.   
He wonders if he is in the right track, welcoming Jihoon in their life and allowing him to be another part of his life. Though his rational self is reasoning Jihoon's right to their child , but Seungcheol can't help but be worried about his heart.   
When the morning comes, Seungcheol woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs making his quiet huge stomach growl.   
"You're awake. G-good morning." He heard Jihoon stated, beaming him a nervous smile.   
"Morning. What are you cooking?" Seungcheol was surprised to see the younger in the kitchen. He thought Jihoon would be working since it is still Thursday. Did he skipped work? why does he care anyways. He tried to act casual. He can at least do that, can't he?   
"Just pancakes for breakfast. It will be ready in a minute. "   
"Okay." He said as he sat up on the chair feeling the awkward air. Jihoon prepared the breakfast, putting the freshly cooked fluffy circles on the table. He also gave milk to Seungcheol which is specially made for pregnancy, the one he asked his colleague about cause he doesn't want to fuck this up. 

They ate in silence. Just the clatter of utensils against the marble plates and their measured breaths. How are they really supposed to act around each other? Seungcheol thought. It's not like they fought before the older left. What made this reuniting with his friend so hard on him?   
After eating, they had a little time fighting over who gets to do the dishes. Seungcheol insisted because it is not much of a task for him but of course Jihoon would argue back, saying he needs to rest.   
"All I do is rest"   
"It's what your doctor said"   
"It's just dishes. C'mon. " The pregnant male started stacking up the plates which they used but Jihoon would not let him have his way.   
"I'll do them. Just rest" Jihoon is next to him, trying to snatch the plates away. Seungcheol was about to argue back but the soft brush of the younger's hand made him stop. The touch is not foreign and somehow he has this urge to have more than a brush of fingers on his. It made his heart beat erratically. He is fast in retracting his hand away and Jihoon have the plates.   
"Fine. I'll sleep.... Again."   
"G-good" when he is sure Seungcheol was out of the earshot, he heaved a sigh. When did things turned like this between them? 

Like what was planned, Mingyu arrived on the afternoon with Seungcheol's things in tow, and some take outs from McDonald's. It just happened that Seungcheol just came out from the bathroom when Jihoon opened the door revealing the taller.   
"Gyu!!!!! I miss you."   
Seungcheol run and cling to the newly arrived visitor like his life depended to it. His face is lighter, like he just won the lottery, like he has been waiting for this moment.   
"We are together yesterday, hyung. And I know it's not me you're glad seeing but the plastic I've got in my hand." He hugged Seungcheol back and the latter just chuckled and bury his head on the taller's neck as if they're just the two living things existing in that apartment, leaving Jihoon unnoticed.  
Jihoon just look at them, once again feeling something unpleasant build in his stomach. He felt like he shouldn't be witnessing that scene but he bit his tongue. He can't complain. For Seungcheol. Always for Seungcheol.   
He let his eyes linger a little longer until he cannot take the cheese anymore.   
"Ahm, y-you can put the food on the table. I'll take care of his things."   
Without waiting for their response, he took the things to his bedroom, now Seungcheol's room and put the clothes neatly in his closet, stacking them next to his clothes, and somehow it made him smile. At least he's here.

When the clock strikes seven, Mingyu decided that it was time to bid his goodbye. Seungcheol pouted and clung into the taller a little more until the guy convinced him that he will visit again leaving a kiss on his temple. Jihoon who was also with them (not that they noticed) saw it and just looked away.   
He bets he has to witness more of that sooner and just get used to it. 

Apparently, that tomorrow Jihoon promised, did not come. Seungcheol is still rooming in Jihoon's bedroom while the latter stays on his couch in the living room. Jihoon cleaned the room a day after he moved in. However, there is a sudden change of plans. 

Jihoon's cousin Chan arrived as per Jihoon's request and will be staying with them to look over Seungcheol when the father of his child is not around for work. Seungcheol refused at first. But Jihoon reasoned to him that Chan also needed a place to stay at, so in the end, Jihoon won the argument. 

Chan is a reviewing for his board exam for nursing so it is for both of their convenience. But if it's weekend, he will go home to spend his time with his mom. It's a win-win situation as Jihoon puts it to be. The younger would have a place close to the review center and Seungcheol would have someone to look for him. And it's not like it's a bad idea. At least with one more person in the house, it will become less awkward. 

The first meeting with the said cousin was not as bad as he imagined it to be. If anything, the pregnant male feels light meeting Chan. The younger is so bright and Seungcheol really enjoys his stories about university and his friends. Seungcheol wondered why he never met Chan before when Jihoon always bring him to their family gathering as well. Needless to say, they grew a little closer as Jihoon is at work on weekdays. 

Mingyu also visits him every other day, bringing him food that makes Jihoon throw a disapproving look without them noticing (he is not bitter!) saying fast-food is unhealthy for the pregnant male. In that one week he is staying in Jihoon's pad, Jisoo also paid him a visit that one time, checking his condition and making sure he is comfortable. 

The thing is, he IS comfortable. It is just that, when Jihoon is around, things are always awkward. They don't know what to say or how to act around each other when they used to be in synced. It's like they always needed to tiptoe when they're on the same room. It's funny because they used to not know personal space, always sitting beside each other, having their own world. 

It was just two weeks of being there but things remained awkward between the two of them and Chan is getting frustrated seeing them like that to the point that he just wanted to bumped their heads together because it was really a torture seeing them move awkwardly. 

Like that one time when Seungcheol just woke up and about to use the bathroom. He was in a hurry to empty his bladder but Jihoon came out from it half-naked.

There are still droplets coming from the younger's hair moving down from his chest to his abdomen. Seungcheol followed the water's journey on Jihoon's, gulping in the process. 

"Aren't you going inside?" Jihoon asked him when Seungcheol have not move an inch even when Jihoon is completely out of the bathroom's door. 

"Cheol?" 

"Seungcheol hyung, just take a picture. It will last longer." Chan's voice woke up the older from his 'focus' 

He got confused with the words first until he comprehended them. His face flushed from the realization that he was staring and he was quick to turn his back. 

"Ahm. I-I forgot to turn o-off the aircon" He said stuttering and was quick to go back to Jihoon's room. Chan just laughed hard causing Jihoon to throw him the towel.

When Friday night came, Seungcheol is a little sad since Chan would not be there until next week. It's the semester break after all and Chan has been working hard reviewing so he deserves rest too. Chan left at 5 in the afternoon so he has been looking to not feel bored since. He is kinda getting used having company and he is feeling a little alone. Mingyu and Jisoo are also busy these days so they can't pay him a visit. 

He couldn't sleep. He has already counted all the freaking sheep and cows but he still lie there at Jihoon's bed awake. Speaking of Jihoon, the younger must have been fast asleep in the living room. He arrived at 6, just an hour after Chan left and they also ate dinner together quietly, having some talk of 'how are you', 'are you feeling well', 'anything you need' and some others awkward topic just to avoid being uncomfortable. 

When the clock strikes 12, Seungcheol decided to have some milk to help him sleep. When he came out, ready to rummage the refrigerator, he saw someone typing little agitatedly, sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen. 

He slowly approached the guy. 

"Jihoon, you're still working?" He can't help but comment. Even back in years, Jihoon is a little workaholic and Seungcheol noticed it didn't change. 

"Just finishing things so I won't have to do them over the weekend. Do you need anything?" Jihoon stood up and removed his glasses, ready to assist him. 

"No. I'm just getting milk. Just continue what you're doing." He said, making his way to the fridge. 

"O-Ouch!" He winced halfway from opening the fridge's door, making him stop. 

"What's wrong? You should've let me get it for you. Does it hurt? Where?" Jihoon is fast to hold him, panicking a little and making him sat on the chair immediately. 

"You're panicking. I'm fine. The baby just kicked" Seungcheol chuckled. 

"K-kicked?" Jihoon looked so shock. 

"Hmm. Do you want to see?" 

Jihoon is too cute when he nodded enthusiastically, making Seungcheol chuckle more. Of course. This is going to be the first time Jihoon will see his baby bump. He lifted his shirt and Jihoon anticipate what's there. 

"That's why I can't sleep. He keeps moving" Seungcheol gesture for him to crouch down for a better view. 

Jihoon has just done what he's asked to do, not looking away from Seungcheol's tummy when it produced little waves. 

"HE MOVED!" He excitedly said seeing what happened. Seungcheol smiled at bow how adorable the father of his child is.

Jihoon crouches down again wanting to see the baby moves again. 

"Ahhh. What an adorable boy. Best boy" without thinking of anything, he caressed Seungcheol's stomach and press a kiss there. He must have noticed how the older suddenly went stiff because he was fast to stand up, his eyes turns into worry.   
"Fuck. I'm sorry. I was not thinking. I got too excited I'm so dumb. I'm sorry Seungc---"   
"Jihoon, it's fine."  
"You're not mad?" Jihoon seemed lost for a moment there and the pregnant male find that cute so he let out a small chuckle before giving the younger one genuine smile. 

"No, silly. It's your child too. You can talk to him. And the doctor said it's good to talk to him from time to time." 

"Really?" Seungcheol just nods. 

"Seungcheol I know it’s stupid but can I hug you?"   
Although the request is quiet unexpected and caught him off guard, it feels just right. Nevertheless, he smiled and opened his arms, welcoming the younger. Jihoon is careful not to squeeze his stomach.   
"God, I miss you." He murmured but it didn't left unheard.   
"I miss you too." Seungcheol replied. And for the first time in months, Seungcheol let himself admit that.   
"Enough of this. You have work to do."   
It's not even a minute before they let go of each other but it does not mean it doesn't made them feel good and lighter.   
"Right." Jihoon left one last peck in Seungcheol's stomach before moving back to where his laptop is to continue working. Seungcheol also went to where the refrigerator is to actually so what he was supposed to do moments ago; get the freaking milk. 

He was about to get back to the room when he remembered something. 

"Right! Jihoon, do you want to go back to your room?" He remembered seeing Jihoon caressed his back from time to time. It seems like the younger couldn't sleep well on the couch. Jihoon may not say it but he knew and he felt bad. 

"Huh? I'm fine. Why? Do you want to room in Chan's room instead? I'll talk to him." Jihoon said a little worriedly. He's a little afraid Seungcheol wanted to move out. 

"No. No. I just thought we can share your room." Jihoon is the one who was taken aback this time, flashing him a nervous smile. 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable" 

"I won't. The bed is too big for one person anyway. It's your room in the first place and we're used to do it before too and we're still friends, right?" He reasoned out.   
"Right." Friends. At least we still are.   
"But if you're uncomfortable. That's fine. Just forget what I said. Sorry for asking." Seungcheol felt dumb. He probably should not have mentioned it. He just ruined that beautiful moment they had in that short while.   
"Okay."   
"Huh?" What okay? Okay to forget what he just said? Okay for asking? What okay?   
"I'll just finish this and I'll join you inside." Jihoon gave him a smile and Seungcheol ignored how his heart jumped up.   
"Okay. Good night Jihoon"  
"Good night, Seungcheol." 

  
The weekend passed just like a snap. Though it's short, it made great things. Their relationship got better in that short while. They're no longer stiff around each other. They can laugh and joke around each other. Even being touchy. It was as if they went back to their ways, except now Jihoon is the father of Seungcheol's child. Nevertheless, they're okay. Chan also made a comment on that ("Finally! Miracle happened over the weekend. My misery is over"). They are aware how Chan tried hard to adjust to their awkwardness before.   
"Cheol, can I ask you a question?" Jihoon asked watching the older eat his fries.   
"Shoot."   
"Why is Mingyu not visiting you these days?"   
"Why did you ask? Do you miss glaring at him?" Seungcheol joked making Jihoon eyes widen.   
"I don't glare at him!" Jihoon defensively denied.   
"Whatever you say. I saw you. Anyway, he's with his girlfriend. He's making up for her since he was so busy in the past weeks." He bit the egg tart Chan bought him as he explained to the younger.   
"He has a girlfriend?!"   
"Yes. Why? Is he your type?" He tried to tease the younger but he is afraid Jihoon will say yes. So he distracted himself with the muffin this time.   
"Type? No way! I just thought he was your boyfriend since you're too clingy to him"   
"Hey I'm not clingy! And yuck we're not in a relationship. That's incest. He's like a brother to me."   
"Good."   
"What? I didn't catch that."   
"Nothing. Enough of the sweets. You'll not be able to sleep again later." Jihoon tried to snatch the box of muffins to him but he defended it. Apparantly, when he ate too much sweets, he has trouble sleeping and the baby keeps moving.   
"Just one more." He gave the younger a puppy face and damn he’s right. The guy couldn’t resist it.   
"That's the last one." Seungcheol flashed him a smile of victory.   
"Jihoon, you never told me what happened to your confession."  
The sudden change of topic made Jihoon stop. He looked at Seungcheol who is anticipating his answer. He smiled back. But it's sad one.   
"He did not come"   
If Seungcheol's heart could break, it did then and there.   
He has lot of questions to ask. Like what happened? Is there any given reason the guy did not come? He thought the confession would be perfect.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Don't be. It's not your fault." Jihoon said it’s fine but why does Seungcheol feels like it’s not?   
"No, Jihoon. I'm sorry. For leaving. I should have been there."   
"It's fine. You're here now." Seungcheol smiled while Jihoon hug him. He feels bad because he should have been there when his best friend's hard got broken. Jihoon shouldn't have to be hurt alone. What kind of friend is he? 

  
Another week has passed and Seungcheol's tummy is getting bigger.   
One night they're watching TV, just making the time past. It's Sunday so Jihoon is at home and Chan is at his mother's house. Seungcheol is lying on Jihoon's thighs as they laugh to the movie they're watching, feeling at ease. The scene is too perfect and domestic that Seungcheol almost wished for the movie to not end, or that day. He wanted to be like this with Jihoon and for a moment he felt afraid because he knew all of this will end soon. Eventually, he has to leave and it scares him that he did not want to. 

When the movie ended, Seungcheol got up from where he was lying and sat up, putting his head on Jihoon’s shoulder. 

"I miss you. So much." He breathed in Jihoon's neck hoping the younger will not be able to understand the thing he said. 

Jihoon hold his shoulder and look him in the eyes before caressing his face. There's this look of longing in Jihoon's eyes that he did not understand but before the decipher what was that, he felt a soft pair of lips moving against his.  
Jihoon is kissing him and it's everything he's hope for. It's sweet like it has all the flavors he is craving for. Like Jihoon's kiss is telling him that he will be there no matter what. That Seungcheol doesn't need to be afraid because he got him no matter what.

"Me too, Cheol. So so much." 

"Jihoon." He said when Jihoon stopped kissing him and it's effect is immediate as the younger kissed him again, this time, deeper. Like it's unfolding all those unspoken words they were not able to deliver. It's longing and somewhat, a promise of the unknown. Nevertheless, it felt good. Fuck that Seungcheol has to leave. He'll savor this moments with Jihoon while he's here. Fuck what will happen in the near future. What's important is Jihoon is here, kissing him. 

When the morning comes, it was not awkward like it was supposed to be. If anything, it felt right. Like it's a silent confirmation that this time, it's not just relieving the old friendship. It's something more.   
They did not talk about the kiss or that 'i miss yous' in between. Or about that short makeup session in that living room. They did not say anything even it happened again and Chan has to witness it when he came back from his mother's house that Monday night when Jihoon has just got home from work as well and Seungcheol was there to welcome him, unusually. Until it became a hobby. But they did not put label to anything that's blossoming between them. It's just kiss and makeouts after all, no meaning. 

On Seungcheol's 8th month, Jisoo made a visit with his boyfriend in tow, Jeonghan.   
The visit was unexpected but they welcomed them anyway. It's a good timing since Mingyu is visiting and Chan is not going home this time. So Jihoon made a small pizza party for their guests. There's also beers present but Chan is having Cola and apple juice for Seungcheol. 

They are having fun sharing stories about almost everything and Seungcheol is having so much fun seeing Chan's distress as Jeonghan is insisting him to be his and Jisoo's baby (and Chan's cute I'm not a baby!) Mingyu has a sudden meeting with one of their architect so he had to leave first. (But not without giving Seungcheol a kiss on his forehead and Jihoon's eyeroll). 

If the couple noticed the way the two look at each other and how Jihoon's hand stays around Seungcheol's waist, they never let out a word. Jisoo is just so happy to see his cousin is all smiley. And this time it's genuine. The one in which not Jisoo nor Mingyu could make him. 

Hours passed and it feels like they talked about almost everything. It was good day and Seungcheol feels so happy to see those important people in his life gathered in Jihoon's apartment. Everything is fine until Jeonghan asked the most important question. 

"So what's your plan after you give birth? Are you still moving out?" 

Seungcheol was taken aback for a moment there. It was an unexpected turn of events but he guess it's not that surprising since it came from Jeonghan. 

Truth is, he doesn't know. He plans to move out but things have been great with Jihoon lately and he doesn't know if he can leave this time. But Jihoon is still in love with someone, and those kisses and makeouts doesn't erase that fact. 

It took him a while to open his mouth. 

"Hmm. I guess Jihoon could make a visit. We have to share the child eventually."   
Jihoon was quiet at that.   
Chan saw how his brother's hand slid out slowly from where he is holding Seungcheol.   
If only Seungcheol look at Jihoon's face, he would have seen how pained his eyes were. Fortunately, Jisoo sense how the atmosphere changed to sombre real quick, signalling his boyfriend to flew the scene. 

That night none of the two of them fell asleep. They share one bed but with their backs facing each other. The light is off but there's a lot running in both of their minds.   
Seungcheol let out a quiet sob that night. The one even Jihoon couldn't hear. 

  
The next day, it seems like there's this silent agreement to not talk about what happened yesterday. Chan feels awkward too but fortunately, Jihoon has work so Seungcheol was quiet thankful to that fact. At least he gets to think. 

Eventually, everything went back to normal between the two of them. The kiss, the laughs, it went back.

Seungcheol thought Jihoon has forgotten about that and just decided to go with the flow but unbeknownst to him, Jihoon has plans. 

A week after Jihoon prepared a dinner. It's perfect since it will be just the two of them in the house. Chan, as what is usual, will be going to his mother's house for the weekend. Seungcheol has also an appointment to the hospital and Mingyu will accompany him as Jisoo is not free. Well, it was originally Jihoon who went with him for checkups but he needed to prepare so he asked Jisoo and Mingyu a little favor. 

Seungcheol reached Jihoon's apartment. Mingyu just walked him to the front door before leaving, uttering him a small 'enjoy' and per usual, kissing his forehead. 

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Jihoon smiling at him, waiting for him at the couch. 

"I thought you're working overtime?" He questioned after giving Jihoon a peck on the lips, sitting on the younger’s lap as the latter caresses his tummy.   
“How’s my baby?”   
“He’s healthy. Doctor just said to be careful as usual.”   
"Yes be more careful. With how stubborn you are, I agree”   
“I’m not stubborn!”  
“Sure. Come. I prepared something." Jihoon gave him a peck one more time before leading him to the kitchen.   
Seungcheol's mouth dropped to what he saw.   
There is a perfectly arranged table for two in the middle. The food perfectly arranged. He also heard a faint music somewhere but he paid no mind, continuing his observation There's also romantic candlelight in the room. 

Jihoon guided him to sit on the chair, also sitting on the chair opposite to him afterwards.

"What's the occasion? When did you prepare this?" 

"Let's eat first and I'll tell you." Jihoon flashed him a smile. Underneath it is a nervousness that is making him anxious. 

"Okay" Seungcheol smiled back, too overwhelmed to everything Jihoon prepared. 

They talked about Jihoon's work and everything that happened in their week. Its comfortable to talk about things with Jihoon and Seungcheol was enjoying it, but Jihoon's is obviously feeling anxious, sweating bullets. 

Seungcheol let him be, at least while they're eating. 

"So what's the real deal?" He asked minutes after they finished their dessert. 

"Cheol. I-I" Jihoon is obviously a nervous wreck and the older is worried he'll pass away from too much pressure. 

"Shh. Calm down first, Ji. Whenever you're ready." He held the younger's hand to lessen his nervousness to whatever he is yet to reveal. Seungcheol is also getting a little anxious because what is that that makes Jihoon like this? 

"Okay. I'm ready." 

"Cheol, I practice many times and even thought of many ways to ask this but my head comes empty. I just don't know how to exactly ask this but maybe- fuck, I don't really want to screw this up. So anyway, here." He stood up from his chair and bend down. The scene is too familiar to Seungcheol since he has scene this in movies countless times. He hopes he is wrong and this is not what he thinks it is. But Jihoon confirmed his assumption when he opened a velvet box in front of him, revealing two gleaming silver bonds. 

"Seungcheol, will you marry me?" 

Seungcheol was beyond going crazy, his mind going haywire. 

"Jihoon. Fuck. Please stand up. You don't have to do this." He has imagined this a lot of times, he hoped for this to happen with the same person. But it's not right. 

"Seungcheol. " 

"No Jihoon. We can't get married. I-I" he cannot find words. 

"Why not? You're single, I am. We're having a child. We can be a family. We can build a family if you could just marry me." Jihoon is still crouched down, as well as Seungcheol who's levelling down to Jihoon. 

"We don't love each other. I don't want this to be an obligation. This ain't right. I'm sorry. " 

"Oh. " Jihoon stood up and Seungcheol once again copied him. Now he's feeling worse. 

"Sorry." 

"No, no. It's fine. I understand." Jihoon said, putting the box on the table. 

"I just.. i need to go somewhere. You sleep first, okay?" 

"Jihoon." He tried holding Jihoon's hand but the younger just smiled at him and seeing that, he wants to cry for ten more years. 

"I'll be right back. I just..... call me if anything happened. " 

He watched Jihoon leave and he stood there, crying as well. 

I'm sorry. 

Seungcheol sob hard that night. He wanted to say yes so badly. He wanted Jihoon. He just wanted the younger but he do not want to make him stay for obligation. Jihoon deserves someone he loves, he cannot make him happy. He doesn't want Jihoon to regret it. I'm sorry baby, I just love your dad so much. I wouldn't be able to give you a family. 

He tried contacting Jihoon. Calling and texting him lots of times. He is getting worried and he cannot sleep. The wonder off his mind to what happened, he just decided to watch TV though he cannot understand those scenes as his mind is on Jihoon. 

Eventually, he fell sleep on the couch without him realizing it. It's not that long until he heard the door opens, with three men struggling to support the one in the middle who is obviously so drunk. Seungcheol recognized it as Jihoon and the two other guys were the younger's friends, Wonwoo and Soonyoung. He was quick to get up to help. 

"What happened?" 

"He drunk a lot. Did you fought?" 

"Uhmm, i don't know. But thank you for bringing him home. "

"No worries. We'll just bring him to his room and we'll leave. He'll kill me if I let you carry him. " 

"Thank you. " 

True to Wonwoo's words, they left just after they put the drunk Jihoon on his bed. He did not waste time and get a towel and a basin filled with water as he try to run a wet clothe on Jihoon's body just after he removed his shirt.   
“Seungcheol" He was about to finished it when Jihoon woke up and tried to sit up.   
"Jihoon, lay down please. "   
The drunk man choke a little and from there, Seungcheol is so sure he’s going to puke like hell.   
“Just how much did you drink? Here” He is just so thankful he brought a small bucket with him, already knowing it’s bound to happen with Jihoon wasted like that.   
“Cheol.”   
“hmmm.”   
“I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”   
“It’s fine. I used to this before so it’s not like it’s new.”   
Jihoon struggled to sit and Seungcheol with a lot of difficulties, helped him. For a minute the younger just stared at him.   
“I understand if you don’t want to marry me. Or just be with me. Just...... i don’t know. It hurts. You probably like Mingyu.” Jihoon said making Seungcheol wince a little.  
“Jihoon it’s not like that. It’s not that I don’t want to be with you. It’s complicated. You don’t love me.” He tried to hold Jihoon’s hand, calming him.   
“who said that? Of course I love you. It’s always been you. I might be drunk right now and there’s a possibility I can’t remember this tomorrow but the hell with tomorrow. I just can’t stand you’re rejecting me for the second time.” He is obviously drunk. It’s given in his voice.   
“Second time?” at first Seungcheol was not able to catch that. But his curios mind sure does.   
“Second time. Shit I am so whipped. I was about to confess to you. Even prepared everything. I did everything you want to make it perfect that’s why I asked you for help. But you never showed up and you did not even see those things. Because you ran away.”   
“Ji...”   
“Do you have any idea how betrayed I felt because Cheol, you left me without words. But then you came back and I forgot how betrayed I felt or how painful it was. It took me 6 months to find you. I looked everywhere and when I saw you carrying my child, I even love you more. I have forgotten how hard it was for me when you were gone because when I saw you, I just want to hug you and welcome you arms wide open.   
Then there’s only a month left and when Jeonghan hyung asked you about your plan, I got scared. Now, I don’t think I can watch you leave me again, Seungcheol.” Seungcheol is trying to digest these new information and he is a little slow comprehending what Jihoon meant.   
“I thought this time, it will be different. Because fuck, how about those kisses? Those touches? It should mean something, right? And I want to have a family with you. With our child. Fuck Seungcheol, I just want you here if only you had said yes. I thought I can make you stay this time which is bullshit because you’ll never want me. I’m just Jihoon, your best friend and I can’t be more than that, can’t I?”   
“It’s painful. It felt like you left me twice even though you’re still right here.. And I don’t think I will be ready by the time you move out. I’ll never be ready. But if that’s really your decision, I’ll accept it. Just at least let me see you and my child once in a while.”   
Jihoon cried on Seungcheol’s shoulder as the latter cannot control his tears as well, tightly clinging on the drunk man. 

“Jihoon. “ he called only to be answered by silence. He peeked from where the younger is leaning at him and it’s not that surprising he fell asleep.   
Seungcheol carefully made him lie down again, and this time, he took his time looking at Jihoon’s sleeping figure. 

“I’m sorry I keep on hurting you. We’re here now. Me and our child.”   
Exactly one minute had passed when he remembered something. He hurriedly press a sweet peck on the younger’s lips before making a run outside their room.   
\-----‐--------------------  
Jihoon felt shit.  
His head is throbbing hard and he can still taste puke on his mouth.   
Just how drunk he was last night? 

He closed his eyes trying to ease up the pain, even a little. Last night, when Seungcheol rejected his proposal, he immediately contacted his friends Wonwoo and Soonyoung. Jun has work so he couldn’t come. 

Speaking of Seungcheol, the man was not on the bed with him and he is nowhere inside Jihoon’s room.   
“Oh fuck!” 

He remembered Wonwoo insisting him to go home and then Seungcheol being there. He also recalls puking (that’s explains the gross taste) and then oh.

 _Oh Shit_! He cried pathetically, confessing to Seungcheol. Fuck why does embarrassing events happen when he’s drunk. 

“you’re awake.”  
“here. It helps with the hangover.”   
Then there’s Seungcheol putting a tray on the side table containing ramyun and a glass of cold water.   
“T-thanks" he said without really looking at the pregnant male.   
No one said a thing until Jihoon finishes his bowl of noodles.   
“About last night/Do you want to get married?” they both said at the same time. It took a series of seconds for Jihoon to comprehend what the older said.   
“What?”   
“I said, do you want to get married?” Seungcheol ask like he was asking how was the weather. Jihoon was a little lost in there before he finally catch the question.   
“Cheol I thought.....” he heaved a sigh. Tempting. But he remembers last night’s dinner, Seungcheol’s words.   
“you don’t have to Seungcheol. I perfectly understand your decision and you’re right. We don’t have to get married. I don’t want to force you in this.” Jihoon is feeling pathetic. Seungcheol must just be pitying him because of his drunken confession. 

He felt a pair of hands suddenly slipping in his hands, holding them. 

“What if, I want to. With you?” 

“Cheol, you don’t have to. I know it has something to do about last night. I mean every single word I said. Yes I remember but you don’t really have to marry me if you don’t want to. I will sting but I’ll be fine.” 

“jihoon can’t you listen to me first?” Seungcheol’s tone made him stir a little. The pregnant male is now pissed, obviously. 

Sensing Jihoon stiffen, the older kissed the hand, sitting beside him on the bed. 

“Why do you think I don’t want to get married in the first place?” 

“Because we don’t love each other and marriage is for people who love each other. I know that Cheol that’s why you don’t have to marry me if you don’t feel the same. We can take care of the child. We’re still friends, right?“

“Ugh. Why can’t you just listen?” Seungcheol let go of his hand in annoyance but not even a second, he hold them again. 

“I said no because I thought you’re still hang up on your first love.” 

“but you’re my first love.” Jihoon reminded him just in case he forgot about the drunken blabbers. 

“Exactly. And I had to learn that last night. So now you listen to me thoroughly. I left because I was scared about this pregnancy thingy. Also because I don’t want to see you with someone else. Imagining you being with someone is torture so how else am I going to stay? And...” he hesitates to continue his words but then it was Jihoons turn to squeeze his hands. 

“And?” 

“And I was afraid you’ll get mad at me for having your baby. Because if you’re happy with someone, me and my child might cause you and your first love problems and I don’t want that Jihoon. You don’t deserve that.”   
“But you’re my first love!”   
“I said I know! Now, are you going to marry me or what? Because if not, I’ll call Mingyu right now so I can get away. This is so embarrassing.”   
“you’re not going to Mingyu.” He said quickly.   
“Why not?”   
“just because”   
“okay. So Jisoo then.”   
“Okay. Let’s get married. But let me just so it correctly. “ Jihoon held Seungcheol’s hand, while the former sat on the edge of the bed and he bend on his knee.   
“Choi Seungcheol, do you want to build a family with me?”   
“Do you still need to ask? I’m wearing the ring now.” He showed the younger his fingers containing the silver bond Jihoon bought for him.   
“I should have known you’ll gonna pull that stunt. You’re Choi Seungcheol.” Jihoon said rolling his eyes to fake the annoyance.   
“Now Lee-Choi Seungcheol”  
“Is that a yes then?”   
“Yes, ji. I’ll marry your annoying ass.”  
“Good.” Jihoon switch their position so the older could sit on his lap.   
“I’ll tell Mingyu about this!” Seungcheol said excitedly which made Jihoon snort.   
“Why do you keep on mentioning him?”  
“Because he’s my friend.”   
“Why not Jisoo?” Jihoon pouts.  
“Are you jealous of Mingyu?”   
“No! Why would I?”   
“You are. You knew he has a girlfriend right?”   
“Okay maybe I am I’m sorry. Now, let me sleep some more. I have the worst hangover.” He put his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, kissing his neck.   
“Do you need aspirin?”   
“No. I need you to kiss me” Seungcheol pinch his side and they both laugh. 

They don’t even know what they’re laughing about. All they knew is that, this one felt surreal but it does not make it less magical. Who would have thought they’re going at this point? 

Seungcheol look at him still not believing what happened and that time, and all Jihoon wants is to kiss him. And that’s what he did. 

He kissed Seungcheol full on the lips, making him feel all of the emotions inside Jihoon and more importantly, how happy he is having the older by his side.   
Seungcheol broke the kiss.  
“Jihoon, I’m sorry I made you cry. And for hurting you without me knowing. I’m so dumb. Had I known it earlier....I" He can’t help it but cry. He has too much emotions now and he really regrets making Jihoon cry. 

“Hey hey. It’s fine. We’re good. And besides, you’re worth it. What’s important is we have each other right now.” He pulled his now fiancé into a tight embrace. 

“I love you.” 

Jihoon can’t help it. He beamed him a smile, cupping both of his cheeks.

“There is no one else but you, Seungcheol. It has always been you.” The older hugged him again, not willing to let go. 

“I have to contact Mingyu?” Jihoon said put of the blue. 

“Why?”

"I need him to design the house I was planning to buy." 

“I thought you’re jealous of Mingyu?”

“I was. But I need him.” He caressed Seungcheol’s hair as they are still connected. 

“Whatever. Contact him later. Let’s just sleep" 

“Okay.”

“and Seungcheol”

“Hmm?”

“I love you, too.” He said as he kisses Seungcheol’s neck. 

  
\----fin_----


End file.
